


alcohol.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [18]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol numbed the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alcohol.

Alcohol numbed the pain. If he closed his eyes, he could still hear the echo of his mother saying it. He had been in a lot of pain, and he had wanted to numb it. So he drank his way through everything in the mansion, then had Hank go buy him some more. It became habitual, drink away the pain, have Hank bring him more. It didn't matter that the serum helped the physical pain, because that wasn't what he was drinking away. He was drinking away Erik, and one day he realized he'd ended up exactly like his mother.


End file.
